Cocky Complexities
by Gearhead Fenton
Summary: Green Oak never gets jealous, much to Blue's dismay. But he is a man of good morals, and everyone, even Blue, know that. Oldrivalshipping, requested by anonymous on Tumblr!


Green Oak was a man of good morals. He successfully kept himself calm, cool and collected through times of panic, he took on responsibilities of all sorts despite the cost, he had a good reputation among his fellow trainers and scientists, and most of all, the idea of intense competition over trivial matters bored him. Because of that, small issues never really got to him. He'd brush them off and continue on with his daily routine, never hesitating or giving the past a second-over glance. Some even rumored that since Red had been crowned Champion, he'd gotten over any hints of jealousy that may come to him. It was as simple as that, and_ everyone_ knew it.

Green Oak didn't have an envious bone in his body. And it was a good thing, too. At least for everyone except his girlfriend.

Blue was what Green referred to as 'extremely high maintenance'. 50% of the time, she would be confidently flipping her elegant chocolate brown locks over her shoulder, sashaying with an extra bounce in the swing of her hips, and flashing clear white grins at everyone she'd pass. As for the other 50% of the time, she'd be poking at the extra fat on her lovehandles, crying at how wide her torso was, and how broad her shoulders had become, never stopping until Green would slap a hand to his forehead and remind her that he thought she looked _just fine, damnit._ Of course, all of these so-called 'flaws' that she had were either completely out of her control, or due to her intense love for any kind of sweet. The latter barely made any effect on her body, since she was an active trainer, and usually lost all the extra fat that she'd build up over the course of a few days, which also explained her 'broad shoulders'. As for her torso, he'd be surprised if anything… _smaller _would be able to withstand the weight of her breasts. Of course, he'd dismiss this thought from his mind immediately, because thinking of Blue's breasts anywhere beyond the bedroom was completely out of the question for him.

She sometimes had that kind of effect on him when it came to such simple things. She had the ability to make his knees weak and his heart beat fast, the strength to throw him on the couch and kiss his breath away, and the smile to make his bones reduce to jelly. But of course, Green would hide those facts, and keep them only to himself. This lead to Blue never truly believing that she got 'enough credit' from him. As terrible as she knew that it was, she wanted him to _beg_ for her, to _cry _for her, to _smile_ for her to…

Need and want her as much as she needed and wanted him.

Yellow would often remind her that that was just the kind of person Green was. He never let his emotions get the best of him, and if he did, it was never around others. Of course, Blue already knew this. Who did Yellow think she was? Blue was arguably the third best person to go to for Green Oak 101, the first and second being Professor Oak and Red, so of course, she knew a lot about him. He'd come close to breaking his mask in front of her numerous times, but had always held himself back. It angered her that he didn't think she was reliable. Sure, she'd let some things slip out once in a while, but _never_ anything important.

But it was sometimes a good thing that he was so carefree, she supposed. He wasn't a controlling person, like her previous boyfriends had been. They'd treated her like _treasure_, always afraid when another boy would be looking at her, or even worse, if _she'd_ be looking at another boy. Most of her relationships hadn't lasted for more than several months, and surprisingly enough, Green was who she'd been with longest, their two year anniversary just been three weeks prior. Not once had he said anything, no matter what man would whistle at her as they passed them by, or no matter how many times a catcall would be thrown at her with him present. The best he'd ever done was roll his eyes and ask her if they could leave. Blue would then sigh in defeat, having realized she missed yet another opportunity of having some sort of satisfying reaction from her boyfriend. She was practically on the brink of giving up, and that was saying a lot, consider Blue was… well, Blue.

But on one sunny Saturday afternoon, when Blue arrived at the Viridian Gym for her weekly training with the Kanto Dex Holders, she was faced with a slight surprise. There stood her companions, Green, Red and Yellow, along with Professor Oak, and a new face she was certain she hadn't seen before. But she couldn't complain. He was nice… eye candy, admittingly. He had medium length spiky blue hair, along with a baggy pair of blue trousers and a tight black t-shirt than showed off his toned and defined muscles. In fact, he was extremely _built._ Blue felt herself visibly straighten upon entrance.

"Blue," Professor Oak flashed his signature grin upon her arrival, the corners of his eyes creased with wrinkles from old age. "How are you?"

"I'm quite well, Professor, but I must say, these early morning training regiments have really been taking away from my beauty sleep." She replied, disdainfully rubbing her temples. Professor Oak chuckled.

"You should really fix your sleep patterns…" Yellow whispered to her. Blue cocked her head to the side and winked at her friend.

"Yellow, darling, you can't rush beauty."

Red snorted beside them, and Green rolled his eyes. The group began their trek to the training ground. Blue hopped to Green's side, and slipped her arm into his, giving it a quick squeeze and planting a quick peck on his cheek.

"Good morning, sweetie! You're looking lively as ever." Blue sneered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Green's face remained unchanged (as always), as he glanced down at her once, then refocused his vision ahead.

"We haven't begun training yet. There's no need for energy consumption at the moment."

Blue rolled her eyes. "Listen to yourself, Greenie. A smile, or a 'hello, darling' would be nice, you know?"

Green raised an eyebrow. "When have I ever called you 'darling' to call you that again?"

"Exactly."

Green released a sigh, refusing to answer her. Sometimes, talking to Blue was the equivalent of talking to a wall. Fortunately, before long, the group finally came to a halt before a large training ground, the stadium lights beaming down on them. Professor Oak's lips stretched upwards once again, and he stepped forward, his hand on the mysterious man's shoulder.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce an honoured guest. This is Brawly, a Gym Leader from Hoenn." His eyes wandered towards his grandson. "Green and Red are already acquainted with him, I believe."

Red smiled. "Yes, I remember him."

Green nodded slowly. "I saw him at the League conference in Sinnoh."

Brawly's mouth opened in a wide grin, his brilliantly white teeth glistening in the light. "Yes, that's correct! Green Oak, grandson of Professor Oak, dubbed 'The Trainer'! I was pretty stumped when I found out I wouldn't be able to chat with you. You're pretty famous, after all!"

Professor Oak threw his head back and chuckled. "Brawly, you'll boost his ego too much this way!"

"Even more?" Blue whispered, a sly grin spreading across her face. Green shot her a stern look in response.

"Don't tease him, Professor, Green has a lot to be proud of."

Green shifted in his place uneasily, as the attention was directed towards him. Sure, some recognition once in a while didn't hurt, but he disliked too much affection. Which was rather odd, considering Blue was his girlfriend. She demanded far too much affection, some of which was needed to be executed in public, specifically. Even at the moment, she wasn't simply just _holding his damn hand._ Her smooth fingers constantly ran up and down his forearms, caressing his skin, while she swayed back and forth, bumping into him every now and again. The sly smile on her lips and the odd twinkle in her eyes suggested that she had begun brewing ideas in her head for a post-practice workout.

And the worst part was that Green was beginning to grow excited. He needed to take a walk.

Shaking his arm free from Blue's clutches, he straightened his posture, clearing his throat and drawing out a Pokeball.

"I'd like to get started now," Green announced. "I have a lot of paperwork to do after this." He could just _feel_ the drop in Blue's expression behind him.

"Oh, Green," the professor scoffed. "As eager as always. Very well. The three of you may proceed on with your training."

"Three?" Yellow squeaked. "U-Um, Professor, there is four of us."

The professor's smile grew. "Yes, I'd like Blue to stay behind for a while."

All eyes (_especially_ Brawley's, who looked way too excited for a training regiment) were averted to Blue, who stood still, batting her eyelashes in puzzlement. "Ah..hahaha… Professor, I don't understand…Whatever it was, I assure you, it wasn't me-"

"You aren't in trouble, Blue." Professor Oak laughed. _Surprise, surprise,_ Green thought. "You see, Brawley here is quite the fan, and requested to speak with you particularly."

The four trainers stared at Brawley in confusion. Green raised an eyebrow. _A fan?_

The blue haired gym leader threw his head back and chuckled rather nervously. "I wouldn't use that word! 'Fan' is overkill, Professor! Eh, let's just say… I'm an admirer!"

Green narrowed his eyes. _An admirer?_

"Well, I'm flattered," Blue breathed, placing a hand on her cheek. "Looks like _somebody _finally learned how to appreciate good talent!"

"You've got talent, skill, smarts, everything! You're The Evolver!" Brawley grinned. "I actually borrowed your in-battle evolution method a few times! It won me a few hard battles, and even got me close to beating Sapphire at one point. Of course, she's just too slick for me…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Blue's smile grew, and she tapped her chin knowingly.

"Well, I must say, Professor, today's training regiments may just be worth taking time off of my beauty sleep." She winked at Green, who rolled his eyes. "Shall we begin?"

Brawley nodded excitedly. "I would like to battle you, Blue, if that's alright."

Blue nodded, drawing out her Pokeballs. Green turned away, walking towards the next battlefield.

"Let's go, Red."

"No way, Green," he grinned. "This, I've got to see."

Green raised an eyebrow. "You really have to?"

Red nodded excitedly, awaiting Blue and Brawley's battle to commence. Green groaned, glancing over at Yellow, who blushed and looked to the ground.

"I'd actually like to see how this goes as well." She confessed. "How about you, Green? Don't you want to see how Blue does in battle?"

Of course he wanted to see how Blue did in battle, regardless of how many times he'd already seen her battle against gym leaders. And win by a tenfold. Finally giving up, he stood to the side and watched as the gym leader and his feisty girlfriend shouted commands out to their Pokemon. Blue had the upper hand, since most of Brawley's attacks were predictable. She'd undergone enough battling to know what he'd be thinking. Additionally, Brawley was unaware of her entire team, and tactics. If it was one think Blue was amazing at when it came to battling, it was her tactics. She'd rarely ever use the same one. That was what she was good at, aside from evolution. Blue had a natural talent of developing and constructing suitable battle strategies around her opponent's teams, which would ultimately lead her to victory. She'd sometimes get careless, and that would endanger her and her Pokemon. But Green had confidence in her. She was a good trainer, for one, and for another which he was too embarrassed to admit…

There were two instances where Green found himself desiring Blue the most; the first being the late nights she'd surprise him with new pairs of black and cream lace lingerie, and the second being the times when she was in the heat of battle, shouting and panting in sync with her teammates.

He knew it was strange, which is why he kept it to himself. But there was something about seeing her normally dolled up face fierce with determination and concentration, the rising and falling of her chest, her clenched fists, and her always-exposed long legs jumping and stomping down here and there as she shouted her commands, and directed the hits with her own body movement. As per usual when watching her battle, he caught himself staring at her form with a far-too-blissful expression on his face. The same expression he'd caught countless other males looking at her with. Green glanced at her opponent for a moment and froze.

Countless other males such as Macho Man, over there.

The gym leader has the same grin plastered across his face, but even as he called out to his team, his eyes were fixated on Blue. Her face, her chest, and her legs, his tongue darting out to lick his lips every once in a while. Green rolled his eyes. _I should've known…_

Turning away from the battle, he grabbed Red by the back of her shirt, dragging him along as he walked over to the next battlefield.

"H-hey!" Red shouted. "Hey, quit it! The battle isn't over yet!"

"I didn't come here to watch others. Now, fight me."

* * *

Blue stretched her arms up above her head, her face glowing with both victory and sweat.

"Ah, how refreshing! I actually had to think during that one! Ohohoho!" She chuckled, walking over to the gym leader. Brawley was leaned over, his hands on his knees as he regained his breath.

"You're quite the opponent!" He laughed. "Really, Blue. Thank you so much for that!"

Blue waved her hand in the air, shaking her head. "Don't mention it, darling Brawley. I daresay its been ages since I've had that much fun! Red, Yellow and Greenie are entertaining, but it's nice to have a change once in a while."

Brawley nodded, looking to the ground. "Well, I'd best be on my way now."

Blue blinked. "What about the others?" She asked. "Don't you want to have a spar with them as well? It'd be a shame to go without challenging the champion and strongest gym leader in Kanto!"

Brawley scratched the back of his head, ruffling his blue tresses. "Well, to be honest, you're the reason I came here in the first place."

Blue froze. "E-Eh?"

"I wanted to see what sort of battle tactics you use, and, you know, meet you in person!"

Blue giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You amuse me, Brawley. Well, I hope you've found what you've been looking for."

"Yes and no," he responded with a smile. "You're still pretty quick. I'm going to have to get a lot tougher to keep up with you. But I did learn a few things, so all's well that ends well! I hope to see you again one day."

Blue nodded, smiling. She turned to put her Pokeballs away, but felt his eyes on her still. Even when she turned back, he was still smiling at her. She felt her cheeks warm up. _Oh, dear…_ she thought to herself quietly. _I've found myself in something of a pickle haven't I…_ She mentally shrugged. _Ah, well. Let him look and think. These things never bothered me anyway! And they certainly never bothered Gree-_

"Blue."

Blue turned around to meet her comrade's, specifically Green's, eyes. Professor Oak was slowly walking up to them as well, clapping his hands.

"Well done, Blue!" He called. "You've improved even more from the last time I saw you battle!"

"Even more?!" Brawley exclaimed. "Gee, I shouldn't challenge you too much! I'll be mistaken for experience!"

Blue blushed, quite enjoying the praise.

"Brawley, I'd like to battle you, if that's okay." Red said, stepping up. Blue glanced at her friend. From the looks of things he'd beaten Green again, and Green didn't look too happy about it. He'd always throw one of those fits when Red would beat him. She'd often give him time to cool off, and then commence with the teasing.

"Blue, come on."

She glanced at him and nodded. "Do excuse us!" She called, as she followed Green to the back field. She decided she'd let him win, just to cheer him up. _What a great girlfriend I am!_

"How was he?" Green asked.

"Mediocre, I daresay!" she whispered to him excitedly. Green narrowed his eyes at her.

"Stop talking like we're gossiping."

"Oh, but I'm simply giving my own opinion!" Blue replied. "Besides, what matters is that it was fun! He seemed to enjoy our battling, and he appreciated me!"

Green snorted. "A little too much, I'd say."

He noticed Blue suddenly stopped walking in the corner of his eye. "Hm?" He turned around to face her. Her mouth was hanging open and she was glaring at him. Green raised an eyebrow. Had he said something odd? "What?"

"You're jealous!" She cried. Green frowned at her.

"What on earth brought you to that conclusion?"

"Don't deny it, Greenie!" She chuckled. "You're upset because he was ogling at my curvaceous figure, which I've been working on quite a bit, mind you."

"You ate both yours and my serving of desert last night, if I'm not mistaken." Green replied. Blue waved a hand in the air.

"Please, Greenie, don't be fickle."

Green rolled his eyes, ignoring her constant use of the unnecessary nickname. "Well, don't hurt yourself over thinking about it. He isn't the first person to do that."

Blue pouted, furrowing her eyebrows at him. "You're not a very good liar if you're telling me that it never bothers you."

Green shrugged, uncapping his water bottle and taking a large chug. "It's not like I have anything to worry about."

"But doesn't it bother you that _other men_ are undressing_ your_ girlfriend with their eyes?" Blue grumbled with a huff. "Honestly, Green, you don't know a good thing when you have it."

"Well, you just said it yourself."

"What?"

"You're _my _girlfriend." He replied subtly, tossing his water bottle aside and stretching out his arms. "They can 'undress you with their eyes' all they want, but at the end of the day, I'm the one undressing you with my ha- _OW!"_

"Green!" Blue smacked him on the arm, her wide grin breaking the glare she was giving him.

"Well, there you have it." He said, rubbing his bare arm, which now had a red handprint on it. "Why does it matter anyway? Do _you_ get upset when other girls ogle at me?"

Blue folded her arms over her chest. "Of course!" she declared. Her eyes traveled towards the ground. "A-Although I don't blame them…"

Green felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards in a grin. He had to admit, she amused him quite a bit. He sat down on the bleachers nearby, leaning over to grab Blue's hand and pull her over to him.

"Pesky woman." He mumbled, circling his arms around her waist. His hand pressed down on her lower back, inching her closer to him as he captured her lips between his own, suckling on her pink lower lip before breaking away. "You're too high maintenance."

Blue's cheeks tinted pink as she giggled. "And you're ungrateful."

Despite themselves, Blue wrapped her arms around Green's neck, and leaned into him, gently massaging his mouth with her own. Green returned the kiss, pressing his lips tightly against hers.

"Mmm…" she moaned, breaking away. "But at least you're handsome."

Green raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, Blue's face lit up. His stomach dropped.

"Oh, God…" he groaned.

"Hey, Green…"

"What?" He gave her an impatient look.

"Whaddya say we… work out?" She winked at him. Suddenly, his impatience grew by tenfold.

* * *

**A.N:** ohohoo another oldrival fic~ requested by anonymous on Tumblr!


End file.
